


Bittersweet

by LittleLadyDoll



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Greed and Lan Fan aren’t but he calls her his wife anyway, Greed has his own body, Hurt/Comfort, Lan Fan is pregnant, Ling and Greed are not, Ling and Lan Fan are married, Ling is Emperor, M/M, Mentions of the devils nest, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Promised Day, it was supposed to be happy but then it took a turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyDoll/pseuds/LittleLadyDoll
Summary: Greed thinks Ling could be more considerate of Lan Fan’s needs during the last few months of her pregnancy.Then again, he was never the best at this.





	Bittersweet

“You know. Being pregnant isn’t any damn fun.”  
   
There’s no reply for moment, then Ling steps out of the bathroom, drying his hair almost aggressively. He’s heard this from Greed so many times. Is he the master at being pregnant or something- a seasoned professional?  
   
“You say that,” Ling half growls, dropping his towel to the floor and then crawling into his bed, “Like you know anything about carrying a child.”  
   
He sounds irked- and he is. This is the fourth, maybe fifth time Greed has lectured him since Lan Fan hit her third trimester. It’s his fault, really. He’s always up late, working. Even when Lan Fan needs rest. So her and Greed had taken it upon themselves to move back into her room.  
   
Greed grunts, for a moment that’s all the acknowledgement Ling is granted. Then, “Funny of you to assume I’ve always been a guy. You don’t know if I had a female body before I met Ed and Al.”  
   
And it’s a funny realization for Ling, that Greed could have been a woman, some odd hundred years before he met him. And then he remembers-  
   
“Damn it Greed. Homunculi can’t have kids!”  
   
“Right. Right. You got me kiddo, but, Martel was pregnant when we met. And when-“ his voice breaks and Ling knows this is hard. Talking about her. About them, “And when Wrath got her. Not very far along- she never got as far as Lan Fan. But she,”  
   
Another stop, and Ling is rolling over to face Greed. His teeth are gritted and he feels guilty.  
   
“I was supposed to keep her safe. We all were. Dolcetto tried to tell him- tried to get him to leave.”  
   
Greed hastily scrubs his eyes, talking about everything that happened before he met Ling has become easier over time, but it will never be painless. Not really.  
   
“Greed,”  
   
“Listen. Kid. What I’m trying to say is just help her out a little, ok? If she needs you to do something do it.”  
   
Ling nods numbly, and watches his boyfriend, waiting for him to leave the room. Instead, Greed falls into bed beside him and closes his eyes. He doesn’t need sleep, per se, but he likes it. And right now he appreciates the weight of Ling’s arms wrapped around him. And the warmth that follows his breath as it fans across his neck.  
   
And then, in what has to be only a few moments, the bedroom door creaks open and a soft voice calls out, and though the words are indistinguishable the voice is clearly Lan Fan’s.  
   
Ling lifts his head up, and reaches out. Greed can’t be bothered to make out what he’s saying in his native language, but within seconds their wife is in the bed, curled into Greed’s side. And then her hand is leading his down- to rest on her stomach.  
   
“Feel this?” There’s a kick, as if the baby knows exactly who’s feeling her stomach, “we aren’t going anywhere. Ok?”  
   
And he won’t admit it, even though he knows both Ling and Lan Fan hear it, but his only response is a strangled sob.


End file.
